A changed home
by yamiyuki-kitsune
Summary: This is the third part to 'The Saviours'. Something is bugging Kagome and it's upsetting Sesshomaru. They head to Kagome's old home for reasons unknown. Sorry the summary sucks. plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my minions and faithful readers. I've been wanting to write this one for a long time but I had to take a few detours first. This is the third part of my first story 'The Saviours'. After Kagome had defeated Onigumo and chose her mate she is now returning home. What will happen? I promise there will be action, maybe a lemon or two but I won't promise anything. If you don't know Kagome is 17, Sesshomaru is 19, well they look it anyway, the other characters ages will be revealed when it calls for it. Well I better get to it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: What happened?**

A young looking demon couple walked through a village. The villagers didn't know whether to be frightened or grateful, but the village elders beamed with appreciation. The female with waist long raven hair, silver eyes and all the characteristics of a black/silver fox bowed to the elders. The elders looked at the male dog demon with long silver hair, gold eyes who just stood without an recognition for them. They bowed back to the female.

"Domo arigato, you have saved us from a great deal of hardship. If that demon hadn't been destroyed, we might have died and domo arigato." the female elder spoke.

"Iie, it wasn't much but I thank you all the same." the female demon bowed again while the male watched.

"All the same, we packed what you asked for. It's the least we could do." the male elder handed a large pack to the demons.

The male demon swung it of his shoulders and gave a slight nod to the elders, the female bowed and the elders bowed back. As the demons left the town a group of children ran in front of them and a small girl fell. As she sat up the female demon knelt down and saw she had skinned her knee.

"Does it hurt little one?"

The small girl nodded, a tear falling down her cheek. The female trailed her fingers over the wound and it vanished. The little girl looked in amazement, touched the wound then hugged the female demon.

"Arigato Onee-chan." the girl shouted as she walked to her friends to tell them what happened.

"Why did you do that?" the male frowned as they left the village.

"Why shouldn't I? She was a little girl and now she won't be as scared of demons. I could smell and feel it." the female pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"You're right but why do we have to help the humans? They get annoying after a while." he summoned his demon cloud and they both climbed on.

"You may think so but I have a reason for the humans to like me." the female frowned.

"What are you talking Kagome?" he looked at her confused.

"Nothing, gomen. I just have a lot on my mind right now Sesshomaru." she brushed the bangs out of her face.

He wrapped his arms around her and she held him back and shivered a little.

"What is it my hime?" he lifted her face to meet his eyes.

"It's nothing really. I....I'll tell you later." she kissed him lightly and walked off the cloud as it landed.

He followed her into the little shack they had been staying at and set the pack down. Kagome had been acting differently lately. He knew she wasn't pregnant, cause he would've smelt it. She had been stressed and gathering supplies for a journey. He knew they were leaving for a while he just didn't know where or why. She finally sat down and he held her before she could get up again.

"Please Sesshomaru. I need to get everything ready." she tried to push away from him.

"No Hime, what is it? Why do we have to leave? What's going on?" he held her gently but didn't let her leave.

"I don't have that much time left. I have to get ready." she tried to get up again.

"What are you talking about? Tell me what's going on." he made her look at him.

His eyes were filled with worry and it made Kagome flinch. She sighed and leaned ageinst his chest.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you sooner. I just got so caught up."

"What is it, please."

Kagome flinched again and told him what was going on.

"On my 18th birthday I need to be with my family to become an adult. If I'm not there then I'll never get my inheritance or be recognized as an adult."

"Is that it and you're only 18?" he looked at her.

"In demon years and yes....and no." she looked away from him.

"What do you mean no?"

"My inheritance is a little more important then what others usually get."

"Huh?"

"You'll find out very soon. I promise." she smiled, kissed him and got up again.

'_What could she mean? There are a few things that could be that important. Still.'_Sesshomaru sighed as he watched Kagome run back and forth through out the house.

* * *

"Why do we have to walk? We could use my cloud." Sesshomaru groaned.

"Because we've been using that thing too much lately and I want to walk." Kagome frowned at him agusting her pack.

Sesshomaru sighed and followed her. They had been traveling through a forest for the last few days and he was getting bored. They stooped to make camp and he saw movement in the bushes. His eyes flashed to Kagome who was looking at him. She sighed, nodded and he took off. He returned shortly with a small doe dragging behind him. Kagome just rolled her eyes and took the deer for cleaning. As he watched her he noticed something about her.

"You know how to do a lot of things. How'd you learn to do it all?"

Kagome paused her cleaning then continued.

"I learned from the villagers I stayed with when I would help them. I owe a lot to them."

He watched her cut the meat then finally cook some of it then store the rest. They ate in comfortable silence, letting their minds think at ease.

"So where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked when they were do eating.

"To my family, like I said."

"No, I mean _where_?"

"Well....it's about three days away from here and it's in the southeastern region."

'_Wait isn't that where the....nah she couldn't be. Could she? She does fit the description..........I'll just wait and see.'_ Sesshomaru watched his hime as she drifted off to sleep and pulled her close.

**AN: That's the end of that one. I wrote this all in a three hour period. I just kinda went back and forth between watching TV and writing this so it would've taken less time but whatever. I hope you liked it. Read more to find out where Kagome and Sesshomaru are going and what he suspects about his mate. What is Kagome hiding? Find out next time. I'm so thirsty right now. Till next time.**

**Jyanne**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Herro my minions and faithful readers, Heehee :D. This is the next chapter for the third part of my first story. Ya I know long right, anywhooo. I hope you enjoy this one. I'll try to use my other computer before I post this chapter. My original computer is retarded and won't let me use spelling check but I'm getting better on my own. If you have myspace, plz add me. I'm kinda low on friends right now. My old one got deleted. My e-mail is celtic_queen-14 at hotmail. My user name is Furareta. As you have read in the last chapter Kagome ans Sesshomaru are going to Kagome's home for the coming of age rite. Sesshomaru has a suspicion about his mate but isn't quite sure yet and keeping an eye on her. They are travailing through a forest and are coming up to the border of the southeastern region and must pass through the gate. Lets see what happens. (It sounds like a tv show, Continuing on)**

**Chapter 2: Look what the cat dragged in**

they had been traveling for three days and they were close to the border of the southeastern region. Sesshomaru watched his mate closely to see if she did indeed resemble the demon in the corner of his mind. She had the same characteristics, the same breed and she had the right air around he but he just couldn't tell for sure. He could see the gate at sundown as he waited for the food to be done. It seemed so familiar. He had been to this neighboring region before when his father was doing business but it seemed different this time.

"Sesshomaru, dinner's done." Kagome shouted from the camp site.

He growled to his self for not knowing it but put on a mask as he entered the light of the fire. Kagome knew that something was bothering him and she knew what it was too. She didn't know how to talk to him about it but she knew she would have to do it soon or her parents would say it for her.

* * *

She woke up the next morning early held close by her chosen mate. she took in his sent of fresh pine trees then freed herself from his sleeping grip. She sighed to herself as she ran three miles to a empty hot spring outside a over populated village. She washed her self and let the hot water relax her muscles.

_'How am I going to tell Sesshomaru-kun? He knows, he just can't remember. If I can't do it I'll just have to live with the embarrassment of Ota-san and Oka-san telling him.'_Kagome thought to herself.

She heard the door to the bathhouse slide open and sat up startled.

"It's ok. I won't tell anyone if you don't." a cheerful young woman said putting her arms up.

Kagome sighed and sat down slowly watching the woman. She had short gold hair and stunning green eyes. She didn't look any older then 21 and was definitely a human. She settled in the water close to Kagome but still gave her space.

"So are you new around here?" she smiled washing her hair.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and remembered she was wearing a towel on her head and her ears were covered.

"Yes and no. I'm visiting my family in the southeastern region." she laid back still watching the woman.

"Oh, have you heard about what's going to happen there?"

Kagome lifted her head slightly out of the water.

"The princess is also returning to her family. They're going to have a huge celebration and I heard that her parents have a man there that she will be betrothed to." she smiled widely.

Kagome sat up and looked at the woman who was startled but her quick movements. Kagome's mind soared with questions but she calmed herself enough to talk to the woman.

"Is this true?"

"From what I've heard. I've even seen an invitation to the celebration." the woman shivered slightly from the look in Kagome's eyes.

Kagome took a few deep breaths, got up, dressed then faced the woman, who gasped at what she saw.

"Arigato, you have saved me a lot if trouble." she bowed to the girl.

"You're.... you......you the-" and Kagome sped off.

When she arrived at the camp site Sesshomaru had everything packed and was ready to leave. He stopped cold when he saw the emotion on her face. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He dropped everything so he could confer her for a reason he didn't know. When she stopped he lifted her chin with his finger and looked into the silver pools he loved. They were filled with hurt, crush and fear.

"What is it Kagome? What happened?" He looked into her eyes almost frightened.

Kagome took a few deep breaths, shook her head and smiled weakly.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you Sesshomaru-kun. We have to get to my home quickly. I have a few things to straiten out." she turned to leave.

"No Kagome-chan, what is it? I've waited long enough." he pulled her back to look at him.

She shook her head and took his lips for a deep kiss that was caring and gentle.

"As soon as we get there I'll tell you I promise."

He looked in her eyes trying to get an answer out of her but she hid her secrets well. He sighed and let her go. she smiled, picked up her pack and walk toward the gate.

* * *

A man of 35 years, who had spent 20 years of it working at the gate that bordered the southeastern and the eastern region. He knew what was happening in his birth place. He knew he would be there. He just wasn't sure if the guest of honor would be there. He turned to the eastern region and saw a couple getting close.

_'Probley another couple invited for the celebration.'_ he sighed.

As they got closer he sat up to get a better look. He squinted, not from weak eyes but from worry his eyes were failing.

_'It couldn't be.' _

The young couple were demons and the woman smiled as he almost fell over trying to get a better look.

"Well if it isn't the jiji, Tsuaki." the young woman smiled as she stopped ten feet from the gate.

"It couldn't be. Kagome-chan, koru no kitsune, our silver eyed princess." he held his arms out to Kagome.

"Ohayo, Tsuaki-sama." Kagome laughed as she hugged the middle aged man.

"I cant' believe it. You've finally come home. You have a lot to tell your parents." he smiled.

"They have a lot to tell me, that's what's going to happen." Kagome frowned.

"You mean-"

"Yes, they made the decision without me. They have a lot of explaining to do." Kagome crossed her arms.

"Well you better get there quick. I heard their getting everything ready right now." Tsuaki stepped aside.

"Domo arigato, Tsuaki-sama. I'll see you there?" she waved Sesshomaro to follow her.

"I wouldn't miss it." He smiled waving them on.

As they sped off using demon speed he leaned against the gate and sighed.

_'So that's the one she chose. He's a strapping young demon and has inheritance. Wasn't he one of those young boys back then. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough.'_

_* * *_

"Kagome." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she put away the small lunch they just had.

"Hmm?"

"You're really the princess aren't you?"

Kagome paused then continued he cleaning.

"Kagome. Why didn't you tell me?" He got up and stood behind her.

She stood up and locked eyes with her mate. His eyes were stern yet concerned. She sighed and knew this couldn't wait, even for her parents.

"I am the princess of the southeastern region. My coming of age rite besides recognition of adulthood, also shows I'm ready to become the next ruler and take a mate."

"Well...... that's different."

"What?"

"I didn't have to choose a mate."

"I'm the only female in my family and it's not as urgent for males." Kagome sighed.

"Ok. I think I'm good now." Sesshomaru picked up the pack.

"Really?" Kagome looked confused.

"Ya, is there anything else?" he looked over his shoulder.

"No." _'Not right now.'_Kagome added to herself.

**AN: It's a cliff hanger. Dah Da Dadum!!!!!! I revel in your suffering!!!! Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens next. Plz add me to myspace, I need freinds. Well not much to say, short and sweet. Wait and read more. Till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Greetings my minions and faithful readers. I just keep coming up with more and more for this story. I love it!!!!!! XD. I thank you all so much for your support and reviews. My computer is retarded so I have to use my brother-in-law's when I'm done so I can spell check. Again plz look me up on myspace and send me a friend request. I'm watching MADtv right now and I'm trying not to fall over(anime style). Anywhoooooo..... Not much to say but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: I remember you**

The morning was slightly cold and was foggy. Kagome and Sesshomaru could see almost perfectly. They had been traveling in silence for a while and it was becoming uncomfortable. Sesshomaru couldn't shake this feeling that Kagome had left something important. The further they walked he also began to remember bits and pieces of what had happened while he was here.

**_-Flash back-_**

_Sesshomaru was no older then seven in demon years, and he looked it in human years. His father told him he was called to go to the southeastern region to meet someone. His younger brother couldn't come. The way there seemed like years but once they got there they were given rooms and waited some more._

_"Ota-san, why are we here?" he looked up at his father._

_"Not us, you. You've been called to meet someone very special." he smiled with pride at his son._

* * *

_There were five other boys standing with him. Three were demons, two were humans. Some looked older then him, he parted his feet and stood strait. He knew that he would have to impress this someone and he wanted to make a good impression. He saw the lord and lady of the region walk up to them and all the boys bowed to them. The lord and lady turned to where they entered and a small figure walked forward._

**_-End flash back-_**

He couldn't remember any thing else important. It bothered him so much that he growled in annoyance. Kagome stopped and looked at him with confusion. He shook his head and they continued on their way. Once the fog faded they could see the palace of the southeastern region.

"Well, there it is." Sesshomaru sighed wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Ya......" Kagome said blankly.

"Aren't you happy?" he looked at her emotionless face.

"I'm a little more agitated right now, but under that I'm so happy I might cry." she cracked a small smile.

"Let's go then."

"Wait, before we get down there I need to ask you something."

Sesshomaru turned to her '_I knew there was something she didn't tell me._'

"No one can know you're my mate, yet." she looked to the side nervously.

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all I haven't told my parents and second........ we were suppose to be announced and married before we ever...you know." she blushed poking her finger tips together.

"Oh stop it. You made the choice yourself and why are you acting like a little virgin maiden? It's not a very good idea." his voice became husky at the end.

Kagome looked at him and saw his eyes looking her up and down. She backed up a little to protest but he caught her wrists and pulled her into a deep lustful kiss. Once they broke Kagome blushed and tried to catch her breath looking at him with amazement. He smiled and let her go.

"What was that for?" she asked still confused as hell.

"Just making sure I can take you any time I want. Lets go." he walked toward the palace.

Kagome picked up her things and followed her mate still blushing at what he said.

* * *

The Great Hall was full of visitors waiting for the celebration in the next week. Everyone knew what it was for but what they didn't know is that the lord and lady hadn't told the guest of honor about it. They knew that their daughter was going to be there but they had a surprise for her once she got there. As the people were shooed out of the Great Hall there was a commotion at the doors.

"Let me by you fools!" a female shouted at the guards.

"Gomen, but we can't let you in. You'll have to come back tomorrow." said a scared guard.

"Wait. Let her by." the lord stood up to get a better look.

The female demon fixed her kimono as she pushed past the guards. Her kimono was very beautiful and regal. Her waist long raven swayed with her body. Her head was held, her shoulders back with a high power air around her.

"Who are you?" the lord said slowly.

"My dear lord, you know me more then you know your kingdom. Look at me and you will see." the demon bowed to him.

"I don't know what-"

"Wait." his wife interrupted him.

She stood up, walked over to the demon and stopped in front of her. She looked into silver eyes that mirrored her own and gasped putting her hand over her mouth. The demon smiled and nodded.

"Dear, it's her, she 's come home!" she cryed tears streaming from her eyes not touching the demon in fear that she might disappear.

"Could it be? Is it you......... Kagome?" he stepped forward.

"Hai, it's me Ota-san." she smiled.

"I can't believe it. You've finally come home." cried Kagome's mother as she held her close.

"She has come home, my lady." Kagome's father put a hand on each of their shoulders.

Her mother finally let go and smiled with still wet eyes and said "Oh you have to tell me everything-"

'_I kn_ew _this would come.' _Kagome thought to herself as her mother went on.

* * *

_'Well now what am I suppose to do? Kagome said she would come and get me later but I have a feeling that it might take a while. She said not to go anywhere but.....'_Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked around the small apartment Kagome got for him.

He couldn't stop himself from looking at the door. He wanted to look around where Kagome grew up. He sighed, got up and walked out the front door. The streets were full of people and it looked like a festival. He could hear the side conversations and didn't like some of them.

"-I heard that too. I also heard she was by herself for-"

"-she is the most beautiful demon-"

"-hasn't any royal training and isn't fit-"

"- see her betrothed tonight-"

He was surprised. Kagome had only been with her parents for an hour and she had told them about him and it had gotten around to everyone.

"Look there he is." whispered one of the young women close by.

Sesshomaru smiled but saw they weren't looking at him. They were looking at a tall human.

"I thought that was him." the girl next to her said pointing at a demon a little ways away.

As he walked he saw a total of five males. He looked at them again and saw that they were the boys that was with him that day. He walked back to his apartment blindly. Once he was inside the memories came rushing back and putting themselves together.

**_-Flash back-_**

_The small figure stepped closer slowly, nervously. Once it was close and in the light they saw a little demon. She still had huge childlike eyes and her body still had some baby fat. Her hair reached her shoulder blades and. was silky like her tail that dragged the ground slightly. Her eyes shown silver, her ears twitched on top of her head and her fangs glistened as she giggled and bowed to the company in front of her. Sesshomaru had never seen anything so beautiful and he gasped along with the others as she smiled and blushed at them as she stood in between her parents._

_"Now, Hime. Choose the boy you like." her mother pushed her forward._

_The small demon almost tripped, she caught herself and stepped closer to the line of boys. She covered the bottom of her face with her sleeve as she walked down the line. They all bowed to her in turn and she giggle. Her laughter sounded like bells chiming. He locked eyes with her as she stopped infront of him. He bowed never losing eye contact. Her sleeve dropped slightly and showed she was smiling at him. His jaw nearly dropped as she giggled again, put her sleeve back in place and moved on. He watched her till she reached the last boy as she stopped the same way she did with him. He growled to himself. She walked back up to her parents, whispered in their ears and left._

_"I'm afraid our little hime isn't feeling very well. We're sorry about this." the lord sighed but couldn't help but to smile._

_"It's fine. The time will come." one of the adults said._

_"We'll be waiting for the day when our sons are called again." Sesshoamru's father smiled._

_Everyone bowed to the lord and lady then left._

**_-End flash back-_**

'_That's what happened that day. We were called to be chosen by Kagome for her mate. She didn't make a disstion so we had to wait for her coming of age. That's why they're all here. They're going to make her choose, but...Oh this is going to turn out beautifully. Might as well go, I am one of the chosen ones after all.' _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he made his way to the palace.

**AN: OMAGAHDOMAGAHD!!!!!!!! Kagome has no clue that the other guys are there. What will her parents say when she tells them that she already has a mate? What will happen when all the chosen ones are in the same room and are told what happened? The suspense is deadly!!!! Make sure to stay tuned, till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I think I'm in love with my own story. I'm actually rewriting a story I wrote a long time ago. Of course I used different characters and I had to change what happened a little but I still love it. I'm going to a wedding on V-day. It's going to be like one of those cheap mountain redneck weddings but I'm still happy I get to go. This is the first wedding I've ever gotten to go to. The minister is my Onee-san's tomadachi. The broom is her ex-kare, and I know all of them from when I used to live up here and they babysat me. Enough about me. I'm sure some of you have been waiting for this. If not I spared you the wait. Well here it is.**

**Chapter 4: What to do**

Kagome was called down to the Great Hall shortly after she was done settling in.

_'What could they want?'_she thought a little aggravated.

When she entered she froze in her place. A scene very similar to what she had seen before. Four males were lined up in the middle of the Great Hall. She tripped slightly as she walked and stood in between her parents.

"What's going on, Oka-san?" Kagome wispered to her mother.

"You know what's happening. You have to choose a mate." she smiled.

Kagome turned to the males in horror. She lifted the sleeve of her kimono up to her lips to help hide the look of shock. She was about to leave when the large double doors opened.

"So you finally got our message, Sesshomaru-kun?" the lord frowned slightly.

"Hai, my lord. I came as soon as I received it." Sesshomaru smiled as he took his place in the line.

Kagome nearly fell over as he winked at her.

'_What is he thinking? I told him to stay at the apartment. What if Oka-san and Ota-san found out......... No he wouldn't....... That's right he wouldn't, he must've heard about this. But how did he know? I didn't even know they were here. I'll just have to think of an excuse to tell Oka-san and Ota-san...... I got it.' _Kagome walked forward smiling behind her sleeve.

As she walked the line of males she saw flashes of them long ago. They had all grown very handsome. The first was a human about the age of 26. He had short spiked silver hair, with stunning emerald orbs. The next was a demon with the appearance of a 20 year old human. He had jet black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, with ruby pools. The third in line was her Sesshomaru. He gave her a look the he knew would send her to her knees. She turned away quickly as he smiled at her. The next one in line was a human about the age of 19. He had long golden hair that reached the middle of his back and breath taking dark blue eyes with an icy ring in the middle. The last was a demon. Kagome remembered this one all to well. He had auburn shaggy hair the reached his shoulder as he wore it down, his eyes were a beautiful violet. He was the only one besides Sesshomaru that stopped her in her tracks that day. She realised she was staling and walk back up to her parents. She whispered in her father's ear, bowed to the males and left.

"I have great news. Even though Kagome could not make a choice she has had a brilliant idea. You will all be called back tomorrow night for a ball. You will all get a chance to make an impression on the princess to help her discide who she shall choose. I thank you all for being here and I wait to see you tomorrow night." the lord smiled.

The males bowed as the lord and lady left then began to leave.

"Well at least it wasn't as bad as last time." the human with gold hair said putting his hands behind his head.

"You're right but we still have to make an impression on Kagome-san." sighed the demon with his black hair in a pony tail.

"I wonder how this'll turn out. I've actually been wanting to try a few things lately." smiled the human with silver hair.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and saw the demon with auburn hair. He was looking in the direction that Kagome had left. He turned his attention to the hallway and saw a note. He walked over, picked it up and read it.

_Sesshomaru,_

_I know you'll be the one to pick this up, _

_so meet me at the fountain in the market place. _

_Be there at twilight._

_Kagome_

He shook his head then put the note in his pocket. As he turned he saw all the males were looking at him. He frowned the walked out the large double doors to his apartment.

* * *

It was about a half an hour before twilight and Okatsi was bored. He walked around the village that surround the palace. It was bright with festival lights as the village celebrated the return of their hime and her betrothal. It was very beautiful. Young women were buying new kimonos for the ball the next day and some men were trying to make conversations with those women. We mearly walked looking at stands and booths taking the energy. All of a sudden he felt a thud on his chest and an "oof". He grabbed whoever it was and looked at them. He was taken back as he looked to see the hime. She shook her head and apologized. When their eyes met she froze.

"Are you alright, your highness?" he looked concerned.

She nodded her head and pushed away from him. As she fixed her ordinary kimono he took in the sight of her. The kimono was tight fitting and showed her curves. Her lips were full and her cheeks were flustered a little. As she bowed she turned to leave he grabed her wrist. She stopped, looked at his hand then looked at him. She had tryed to get away from him. He was the only one besides Sesshomaru who made her feel like this. His auburn hair hung on the right side of his face and his violet eyes reflected the lights of the village. He knees almost gave out at the sight of him.

"W..what?" Kagome frowned trying not to show she knew who he was.

"Gomen your highness. I don't know what came over me. You never got any of our names." his head tilted to the side a little.

"Well yes, but that's the reason for the ball." she said pulling her hand away.

"I feel as I need to tell you my name anyway. My name is Okatsi, hair to the northern region." he bowed to her.

"Please don't bow. I'm trying to fit in." she whispered impatiently.

"Gomen. Why?"

"*Sigh* I don't want to be treated like a highborn all the time. It gets so....annoying."

"What don't you like about it?" he stepped closer.

"It makes me feel like I can't do anything myself." Kagome said looking at him.

"Well I'm sure that's not true but I've never heard of such a thing before. Most Hime's would love to be waited on hand and foot 24/7."

"Yes, well I'm not like other Hime's. On that note I must go." she turned.

"Wait, can I go with you?" he grabbed her wrist again.

"Iie, gomen. I have something I have to do by myself." she pulled her hand free and ran off.

'_She's a strange one alright. I wonder if the rumors are true? Good thing I have some time to find out, and there's still a chance that I could be chosen.'_

* * *

"Gomen, I got tied up." Kagome ran up to Sesshomaru who was waiting at the fountain.

"It's ok. Why are you wearing that. I would think you were going to wear something a little-"

"More Hime-like. No, I want to fit in, not draw attention." she rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not sure about that. You are the most beautiful women here." his eyes flicked over her shoulder.

She turned and saw several guys looking at her up and down. She looked at her kimono quickly then tried to pull it down a little.

"There you go again. Acting like you've never had a sexual encounter in your life." Sesshomaru smiled stepping closer to Kagome.

She saw this and turned to leave in a huff. He pinned her to the wall and brought his face a mear inch from her face. He took in her sent of lavinder laced in sake while she was swallowed by the sent of pine trees that seeped from his body.

"I told you before, it's not very nice to tease." he kissed her passionately.

Kagome couldn't stop from leaning into his kiss that made her skin crawl. His hand slowly made its way down her side leaving a trail of warm fleash. He stopped at her hip and parted his lips from hers. Her eyes drooped a little and her cheeks were a bright pink. The sight made Sesshomaru growl with impatience.

"I would take you right now but your parents still don't know and might send the whole guard looking for you. So what did you want to talk to me about?" he pulled out the note and waved in front of her eyes.

She focused her eyes, frowned at him and cleared her throat.

"Tomorrow at the ball I'll say that I've chosen you as my future mate and our problems will be over." she smiled to herself.

"Are you sure that'll work? I mean there is that one thing."

"What one thing?"

"Well, say your parents didn't approve of you choosing me. They can't do anything about it but they could suggest you taking a second mate."

"A second mate? I didn't know you could do that. Well even if it does turn out that way, I don't plan on taking a second mate."

"Plans go to shit Kagome and you know that. What happens if you do decide to take a second mate?"

"Don't worry you'll always be my favorite." she pulled his down for a kiss.

**AN: That's the end of this one. Sorry if it's a little short but if I go any further then It'll take a long time to get done. How will this one turn out? Hmmmmmm.....I wonder. Well not much to say, but plz send me a friend request for myspace, my email addy is on my profile and in the second chapter I believe. Till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Greetings minions and faithful readers. Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I was grounded and my computer wouldn't let me on fanfiction. I made a spelling mistake in the chapter, I meant to say "Kuroi no Kitsune." I want you all to send good thoughts for my Onee-chan. She's in the hospital right now because of some really bad stuff. I feel really bad that I'm not there for her. So pray, do a rite , send good thoughts, whatever you do. Other than that nothing to talk about. I'll describe the other guys better in this one, promise. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5: What a pain**

Kagome was a little annoyed by her Kimono but loved the way it looked on her and it made her groan with frustration. She couldn't even pick out her own cloths even though she wouldn't have picked something like this. She would pick something else to wear but both of her parents had seen her in it and they would make her change if she came in something else. She looked at herself again and sighed. The kimono she was wearing had no sleeves but had sleeve-like gloves. It was long and had a slit up to her left thigh. It was white at top and faded to a deep blue. It was very elegant and a little showy, just the way she liked it. There was a knock and the door.

"Enter." Kagome said turning to the door.

"Your Highness, they're ready for you." said a young woman.

"Domo arigato, Hina-chan."

"You don't need to call me that." she shook her short brown hair.

"Nani? You've been like a sister to me. I think I like calling you Hina-chan. And you've changed so much since I saw you last." Kagome hugged Hina.

"Well it has been about five years, and I don't think I've changed that much."

"What do you mean? You've gotten so big." Kagome poked Hina's breast smiling.

"Your Highness!!!" she blushed as she tried to push Kagome's hands away.

"Hai, I guess I've tormented you enough for now." she smiled pulling away trying to fix her kimono.

Hina pushed her bangs from in front of her Carillion eyes and fixed Kagome's kimono.

"Arigato, Hina-chan. What would I do without you?" she hugged her and walked out her room.

* * *

"Well I think this is a good thing. This way Kagome has a chance to get to know these boys before she chooses. That's what you said, Isn't it?" Kagome's mother frowned to her husband.

"No, I mean yes, I mean argh. I don't want to-she's my-"

"Dear. Calm down. I know how you feel. I don't want to do this either. We haven't seen her in five years but she needs to go through the rite of adulthood. I wish there was another way, but there's not much we can do. You know that." she placed her hand on his to try and calm him.

"I hate how you're always right, but you're right. We better put on our happy faces. People are starting to come up here and Kagome will be down soon." he smiled rolling his eyes.

* * *

Trumpets sounded, everyone went silent and turned to the main entrance opposite of the large double doors.

"Announcing her majesty, Kagome Matsauki, daughter of Lord and Lady Matsauki, heir to the southeastern region." Announced a guard.

He stepped aside as Kagome walked past him to her parents. There was applause, gasps and whispers as she walked by. Her hair and tail flowing behind her and a sweet smile pulled her lips. She bowed to her parents then turned to face the people that had gathered.

"We thank all of you for being here and we hope you enjoy yourselves." Kagome's father smiled to the guests.

"Well I didn't expect this many people, but at least now I won't have to worry about so many of them staring at me." Kagome sighed as she took her seat next to her parents.

"Well...." her mother mumbled.

"What do you mean 'well'?" she sat up to look at her mother.

"Your Highness, may I have this dance?" a smooth voice asked.

She turned and saw the long blond haired human bowing and his hand extended to her. She glanced at her mother who was pretending to be interested in a local woman's story of her husband's trade. She held back a growl, turned to the male smiling and placed her hand in his. He smiled as he pulled her to the dance floor. She placed her hands on his shoulder and in his hand as his free hand rested on her hip instead of her waist. He had incredibly stunning eyes. Any woman would fall to their knees for those eyes. He smelled of fresh rain. He was a very handsome human and he could almost pass for a demon if it wasn't for his stance and sent. He was lean rather than muscular that most humans wanted to be. She could tell he was trying to make himself seem bigger because he was flexing. She giggled at his cute attempt to subduct her with his eyes to hard. His name was Kange Zumaku of the western region. As soon as she had bowed to him at the end of the dance there was a tap on her shoulder. It was the demon that reminded her of Miroku-kun. She nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, while his hand slipped onto her waist slightly on her back.

_'He definitely doesn't act like Miroku-kun.' _Kagome thought.

His eyes caused her to hold her breath every once in a while. She had never seen such a rich red except for her father's and her own. He was nervous and she could see and smell it. The way his bangs clung to his damp forehead was very flattering. He was much larger then Kange yet he was still soft. He had the scent of natural musk. His name was Makimaru Tsuhashi, heir to the northwestern region. She bowed once the song ended and walk to get a drink from one of the servants. She plucked a crystal goblet from one of the trays and sniffed the drink then took a sip. It was lightly flavored sake, very rare and nothing less for her parent's daughter. She finished her drink and no later she heard a very husky voice.

"You really shouldn't drink. At least not now, here."

She turned and saw no other then Sesshomaru. She rolled her eyes took his extended hand and placed her hands. His hand that wasn't in hers was resting dangerously close to her rear. She raised an eyebrow and he just smirked at her. His hand slipped a few times but was back in place after Kagome glared at him.

"So have you found one yet?"

"One what?"

"Another mate."

"No."

"No? Well that wasn't the answer I was expecting."

"What? Me stuttering and tumbling for my words?"

"Well, ya, but it doesn't matter cause I'll always be the favorite right?"

"Yes, now off with you. The song is over and one of them has been staring at me for a while now." she smiled as she bowed.

He bowed and left. Before the human with silver hair could get close enough a local stepped in front and asked for a dance. She smiled and accepted. His name was Reku Genji. He was an ordinary teenage boy with brown hair and black eyes. He was on the border of lean and buff.

"May I ask you something your Majesty?" he asked shyly.

"Of course." he head tilted slightly.

"There is this maiden I wish to marry and I don't know how to go about asking for her hand." he blushed.

"Oh, well this is a new one. Um...how long have you known her?"

"For several years."

"How many has she known you?" Kagome smiled.

"T..two years." he turned ashamed.

"It's fine. Now most women or girls like the idea of a romantic evening but then again I always did like the unexpected place, unexpected time. Pick which ever you think suits her best. Now when you get her alone set her down because are in such shock they loss their knees. Kneel in front of her and wait to let her take in the moment. Now she might cry but don't stop. Once you ask her wait however long for her to answer. Even a yes takes a while. The most important thing to remember is to make her remember the night or day and not that moment. That help any?"

"Domo arigato, you highness."

"I bless you with the best of wishes." she kissed his forehead and he left.

"That was an amazing thing, my lady."

She turned but instead of the silver human she saw Okatsi.

"My lady?" he bowed to her.

She bowed and took his hand. His hand on her lower waist sent sparks through her spine. He had the same built as Reku, but taller. He smelled of fresh cloves. His full name was Okatsi Makure. His voice was a very Smokey and soothing. She couldn't help but to smile.

"Why are you so happy? I thought you didn't like these kind of things."

"Oh, I was... I guess I like the company it holds." she blushed lightly.

"Hmm..." he smiled.

She bowed to him once the song was over and walked out the side doors to the gardens. The cool air felt good on her skin. She sat down on the edge of the small fountain and splashed a little bit of water on her face and rubbed it on her chest and shoulders.

"What a sight."

She turned and saw the silver haired human leaning on the wall close to the fountain.

'_I'm slipping.'_ "Hello." she motioned for him to sit next to her.

He was lean like Kange but didn't have to flex to show he was muscular. His name was Genchu Kei of the eastern region. His words were slurred and he smelled of sake. Kagome wrinkled her nose at how strong the smell was. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

"Youu are thththe most beautifool wooman I have ever met." his lips getting closer to hers as he spoke.

"You've been drinking." she pushed him away gently.

"Of course I havf. There's nothfin wrong withf it." he smiled pulling her to his chest.

"Let go of me." she said sternly.

She tried to push away but somehow he was stronger than her. _'How could this be? He's a human and drunk. He should be falling over himself.'_ Kagome thought trying to push him off of her.

"Now, now Hime. We don't want to get to much attention, now do we?" he pushed her down roughly.

He held her hands together with one of his and he attacked her neck. Kagome had to bite her lip to stop the reaction of her body slipping through her lips. She tried to push away but only succeeded in pressing her body into his.

"Such a bad little Hime, but I like it." he smiled biting hard on her collar bone making her gasp.

His free hand began to slip down her side and before it got to her abdomen he was stopped but a humming sound. He looked at Kagome who had a pink aura glowing around her. He sat up and fell back as Kagome stood over him. Her hair, tail and Kimono moved with a wind that wasn't there. Her eyes were full of rage.

"It's not your fault but you did go too far, much too far."

He shivered as she stepped forward and knelt down in front of him.

"I'm not going to kill you so stop thinking it. Stop and you will be happy. I promise."

She waved her hand in front of his face and he fell over. She stood strait and fixed her kimono.

'_He'll be fine in a few hours.'_

_'I don't like it when you use your Miko powers.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because then you loss touch of your demon. Speaking of which, you need to stay more alert. If you were paying attention you would've known what that boy had planned.'_

_'Ya, ya, whatever you say. I'll use my senses more often from now on happy?'_

**AN: That's the end of that one. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long. Not much to talk about. Oh has anyone heard of the Sakura-con coming up in April? I think I might cry. I might not be able to go and I had an outfit picked out and everything. Well that's all for now. Till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Greetings my minions and faithful readers. I thank you for fallowing along for so long and hope you will keep reading. My last chapter was longer then usual but I think I did pretty good. I'm worried I've been reading too many hentai manga but it could just be me. It is good for research because I can't really do it hands on........did I say that out loud? I'm know I'm going to get a comment from my overlord for that. Anyway, my imoto-chan is still in the hospital from what I know and plz help me wish for her to get better. Ummmmmm......... I'm going to get a job soon at the nearby water park and I can't wait but I have to wait till my birthday. So sad *tear*. Before I start I would like to do some random sayings. Katy;Horton hears a who "In my world everyone a pony, and they all eat rainbows and poop butterflies. Haaaaaa." Unicorn#2;Charlie the Unicorn "Candy Mounatain, Charlie. It a magical place of sweets and joy....... and joyness." Unicorn#1;Charlie the Unicorn " Ssssshhhhhhhuuuuuuunnnnnnnnaaaaaaaa." Tomy;Horton hears a who "It's good!!" Well that's enough of that for now. Time for the story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: This won't end well**

"He did what?!?!" Hina shouted.

"Calm down Hina-chan, I took care of it." Kagome continued brushing her hair.

"What do you mean you-oh no, don't tell me-"

"No, I didn't kill him. He was just drunk. Like I said I handled it."

"Every time you used to say that it wasn't always for the best." Hina put her hands on her hips.

"What, you don't think I've grown up?" Kagome put down the brush and used her full puppy-dog look on Hina.

"No, I don't. I think you're just as imature as you were five years ago."

Kagome's bottom lip began to quiver and Hina gave in and hugged her.

"Ok , I'm sorry just don't cry."

"O...ok" Kagome smiled trying to sound sad.

"So are you going to tell your Oka-san and Ota-san?"

"Hell no!!! I mean, sure what he tried to do was stupid ans wrong. Like I said he was drunk, and I think I scared him enough." she smiled evilly.

"I wish you would, but..... it's what you want." Hina shrugged.

"Come on, I need a bath." Kagome sighed.

* * *

"I'll be in in a few minutes." Kagome waved Hina away.

She settled in the water of the hot spring and put a rag on her forehead. She sat there listening to the noises around her. Her breathing and heart beat were slow and calm. She could hear the stream rising from the hot water. The sudden sound of a foot step startled her but only her ears moved. She heard it again and knew it was behind her in the bushes. She sighed, took the rag off her forehead and sat up reaching for the soap. She heard the male's breathing spike, she could smell his scent of a spicy herb.

_'I know that scent.'_

He moved the bushes over a little as she stood up. She knew he was watching her and she would get him. She moved normally then quick as a flash she threw the soap at the hentai. A solid thunk and a low thud came from the bushes as she hit him and he fell over. She grabbed a towel and went to look at the hentai. She gasped and shook her head as she saw the auburn haired demon laying there holding his head. She left, not wanting to hit him.

_'To think I even considered him.' _Kagome huffed as she went back to her room.

_'Now, now young one. He has a flaw, what of it?'_

_'Now you too? Does everyone want me to take a second mate?'_

_'It's a wise choise, you should consider it a little more.'_

_'Why? Why would I need another one or more then that?'_

_'That way you can someone there to protect you and your young.'_

_'Sesshomaru is more than capable of taking care of me and my.....my.....'_

Kagome froze as she placed her hand on her stomach. She looked down at it in shock and amazement.

"Am I......"

_'No.......no young one, but you will be soon.'_

_'How do you know?'_

_'You would know it too if you worked on your powers.'_

_'How long till I'm........'_

_'I don't know for sure but it will be soon. Be careful who you pick.'_

Kagome looked at her stomach then slipped her hand off and leaned her head back. A tear fell from her eye and then another. Her breathing quivered and a chill ran threw her spine.

"How can I keep this from them. I don't want to, but if I say something.......They might go after Sesshomaru. What am I to do?" Kagome put her head on her knees and cried.

**AN: It's really short but I think it's pretty dramatic enough for one chapter. I'm fine, I don't know why I wrote this but I had to. Well I hope you liked it. Plz R&R, I really enjoy it when I get reviews. I havn't gotten any in a while. Till next time.**

**Jyanne**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Greetings my minions and loyal readers. I'm sooooo sorry it took so long. First I got grounded then my big sis got ride of the Internet and I haven't really gotten a chance to get on the computer at the public library. So plzforgive me. Oh I just had my 16Th birthday April 3RD. Ya so now I got to start looking for a summer job and get an id and get my drivers licence so I'm sorry if it takes a while to get my stories out but I'm going to be starting a new one soon so keep an eye out for it. Any-whoooo. Yes I know some of you might not be very happy with me right now. I'm sorry the last chapter was short but I couldn't get more in there without going on for a long time. Well ya. Oh I'm so happy!!! I'm actually really happy to go to school now. I'd love to tell you but I think I'll just keep it to myself and smile *big grin*. Well I can tell you this chapter will be longer and I'm gonna fill in any gaps. Well I think that's it for now. "Darkness!!!!"XP *I look around a little scared*.**

**Chapter 7: Can I do it?**

"I think I need another day before I can decide." Kagome said.

"It's whatever you want Hime." Her father sighed with relief.

"Like your Ota-san said, whatever you want." Her mother frowned at her husband.

"Domo arigato, oka-san, ota-san." she bowed to her parents.

Kagome left to go to the market and her parents looked ay each other.

"I think it will be that nice Makure child." Kagome's mother beamed.

"I just hope it isn't that stuck up inu." her husband stood up shaking his head.

"What's wrong with him? His father is a very strong and powerful man, and he's loyal to us. Sesshomaru-chan seems like a nice boy."

"I don't know, but it seems like he knows some thing I don't and he's rubbing my nose in it." he placed his thumb and his index finger at the bridge of his nose.

Kagome's mother opened her mouth to speak but thought against it. She figured she let her husband have his time to think.

* * *

The sound of the water behind her was relaxing. Along with the warm sun she could have drifted out of her body and listened to all the calm thoughts around her, and without her registering it she did. A girl with asking herself if the guy she liked would notice her in the dress she was buying. A small child was wondering if she would be able to buy some shaved ice. A older man was thinking of what to get his wife of five for their anniversary.

'_How am I going to do this? I have Sesshomaru already but how would he feel if I did choose to have a second mate?'_Kagome thought to herself.

As if on que she felt his presents drift closer to her but she didn't open her eyes still listening to the fountain in the market place.

"You should probbley lower your legs. There are some people who would just..... sit here and look up your kimono."

"Like you are." Kagome opened her eyes and looked down to see his sitting near her feet doing just that.

She sat up and fixed her kimono and watched him out of the corner of her eye. His hair shown in the sunlight and his gold eyes glowed with his want for her. He was wearing a rather elaborate kimono for someone who was suppose to stay out of sight. She could see the perminate fang marks she had made a few months ago and she felt as if her mark was hot. Lucky for her her mark was easy to hide with her long hair even if it was pulled up. When she stopped fiddling with her kimono she sighed and looked at him. His face hardened by her expression.

"What is it?"

"I don't really know how to ask this but....... What would you think of me actually getting a second mate?"

She bit her lip and cursed herself when his face didn't change. She knew he was either too upset to react or he was in deep thought. She waited him out till he finally looked down, closed his, and sighed smiling.

"I knew it would happen but I didn't think I would react like this." he chuckled.

"So.... does that mean you don't mind?"

"Well not entirely. I would like to meet the male I will be sharing my mate with though." he looked up her with a small smile and cold eyes.

"I think I can do that. I'm just glad you didn't over react." she sighed.

"You think so little of me that I would act like a child and throw a fit." he gave her a look that he was trying to look hurt.

"Well not a fit per-say, just try to make me as much yours before you have to share." she looked at the sky.

"Did you look forward to it?" he pulled her onto his lap so she could feel him.

"Maybe a little." she purred into his neck.

"Well I better live up to it." he lifted her bridal-style and carried her to his apartment he was staying in.

**AN: Yes I know it's short and I just realized I'm kinda trailing away from what I originally had but it's a lil too late to start now. Well I talked alot up top so I guess I'll just leave it at that. Till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know it took forever to make this chapter but I just had a block and was trying to figure out how to write my next action story. Any-whooo.... I do hope you like this one. I think I'm going to put a good little conflict in this one after all, so be ready. I've also been paying attention to the books I read and how the author does it. I'm hoping my over all grammar will get better. Umm..... I can't think of much else to type so I'll just get to it then. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 8: How could this happen?**

"I can not choose between Sesshomaru-kun and Okatsi-kun, So I have chosen both of them." Kagome wrung her fingers as she stood in front of her parents.

She looked at them through her bangs and saw her mother had a slight look of surprise but her father was griping the arm of his chair so hard his knuckles where white. She bit her lip and kept her head bent. Her mother shook herself and spoke.

"Well most don't choose more then one for their first, but if it's what you want, then we have no right to judge. Right, dear?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you don't have to choose yet. We could want a few more years." Kagome's father spoke through his teeth.

Kagome straited then to look at her Ota-san. His eyes were full with concern with a spark of loss and fear. She sighed to herself and smiled at him.

"This is what I want Ota-san. Please don't make me wait after I had to choose. Now that I have I can't go back to the way I was. This is what I want." She said stepping closer to him.

After a long moment of silence he nodded and met her eyes. She laughed lightly and hugged both of them. She bowed and left with a tear running down her cheek, smiling.

* * *

"I don't know how to tell them." Kagome sighed sitting in front of a larg mirror as Hina brushed her hair.

"Well it's not for me to decide, but I think you should tell them in person. All of them." Hina smiled gentley.

"You're right, but I would feel bad, but then they wouldn't take it very well if I send them a message that they were dismissed. I will tell them, but how and when will I be able to do it?"

Hina just shrugged as she braided Kagome's hair.

"Arigato, Hina-chan."

Hina bowed and left, leaving Kagome alone with nothing but her thoughts.

_'How will I do this? Sesshomaru is already taken care of but what about Okatsi?' _Kagome blushed a little. _'Why am I so nervous? I've already had sex with Sesshomaru several times, so what's wrong with me? I'll have to do it when we're alone, then I'll- what will I tell Sesshomaru?'_

Kagome flung herelf onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. She laid there listening to her heart and her buzzing thoughts.

* * *

Okatsi was sitting on the edge on the small pond that was in the palace's garden. Kagome had told him to wait for her. He knew what she might want to say and he didn't want to be sent home after all the time he had spent here. He was beginning to think he really did love Kagome. Heard a rustling in the nearby plants and he stood up his ears twitching.

"Kagome-san?"

"No, but I need to speak with you."

Sesshomaru stepped out of the shrubs and into the light. Okatsi stood motionless as Sesshomaru folded his arms over his chest and spoke.

"Do you know what she has so say to you?"

"I have an idea. What did she tell you?"

"She doesn't have to tell me anything. It's already been said a while ago. It's not very common for a female to have more then one mate in her first few years of mating, but she isn't like other females. She has much more than power." he paused to think of his mate, studied Okatsi, who was still, and continued. "She will be here soon to speak with you but I needed to have my say. I you ever hurt her, if I ever see her crying... I won't care what she says, I will kill you."

Sesshomaru stared at Okatsi as he stood still never flinching, barly breathing. Sesshoamaru snorted and left. Not long after Kagome stood in the light. Okatsi loosened and nodded at her, she responded in turn. She looked at him, her hands, the plants then him again.

"I wish for you to stay, with me." her cheeks darkened a little.

"Do you mean it, I mean..." he scratched his head and sighed.

"Yes, I choose you." she smiled.

"And Sesshomaru."

Kagome caught her breath and sighed "He was here wasn't he?"

Okasti nodded.

"I should have known, yes and Sesshomaru too."

"Do your parents know-"

"-About me choosing both of you, yes. About how long he has been my mate, no?"

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Eventually, but not till my Ota-san can get used to the idea of me having a mate, not to mention two." she smiled.

"It makes sence. What now?"

"I'm not sure." Kagome's cheeks darkened again.

"What's this?" Okatsi smiled, causing Kagome to look a little worried.

He stepped closer to her and lifted her face to his, she darkened more.

"Either he hasn't done his job or I have a shy one on my hands." he smiled as she tried to avoid his gaze.

He placed his lips on her neck and her breathing spiked. He chuckled and looked into her half open brown eyes

"Later." he laughed lightly and left.

Kagome waited until her cheeks didn't burn anymore and stormed off rather awkwardly to find Sesshomaru.

* * *

"I won't let you off that easily. I came here to find a mate, and I plan on having a demon princess for my prize possession, and I'm not the only one."

Another voice echoed the same the thoughts and planed to get their princess and how to get rid of their rivals.

**AN: DAA DAAAA DAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! Cliff-hanger, I know I'm a bitch. First it takes me forever to get this chapter out then I leave it like this. Don't worry, I got Internet at my house now so I'll be able to work on it a little more. I'm not going to have all the guys she sent home go after her, cause I don't want it to drag on, so I'm only having two of them. You'll have to wait till next time to see who and what happens. That will be my way of getting some action in this story. If you want more action I will be starting another story soon. I hope you like D-Gray Man. X3 Well that's it for now. Till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Greetings my minions and faithful readers. Yes I started on this one as soon as I was done with the other one. I got a Boyfriend and I'm happy. I feel pretty good about this one. Sure it might not be the one but I like the attention. Ok you probably don't care but I had to say it. I'm 'sick' at home today, so ya I'm bored and full of ideas. I'm going to probably just write and watch comedy central. Well enough about my boring life, STORY, ONWARD HOOO!!!!!! **

**Chapter 9: What's wrong with these people?**

Kagome was eating a large bowl of noddles at a small set up store. She changed into her human form and was wearing a common kimono. She was safe of not being recognized, because there was only five people who knew who she was and they would never say anything. Once she finished her meal she thanked the cook and went to buy material for her kimono. She would always make her own kimono that she went out in. It would make her fake identity more believable. She knew someone had been watching her all afternoon. She couldn't see them without stopping to look and they would know that she knew they were there.

"Why are you so strange, yet so beautiful?"

She jumped and swallowed a yelp. She turned to see Kange looking at her, she frowned and turned back to the fabric.

"I thought you were leaving."

"Oh I am, but not until I have my prize."

She looked at him with shock and he laughed. He stepped closer to her and her face showed nothing but defiance. He laughed again and left.

_'This is not going to end well.'_ she jumped as a strong hand rested on her shoulder.

"I'm going to give up. I've waited a long time and I want you to be mine. I'll show you that I'm better then both those fools you chose." Makimaru crushed his lips to hers then left.

_'Definantly not good. I need to do something before a fight breaks out somewhere.' _Kagome bought her fabric and headed back to the palace.

Once she was outside the walls she stripped of her clothes and changed back to her demon form. She brushed her long raven hair and her black fox-like tail back to their silky smoothness. She flattened the fur on her ears and made sure her kimono was fixed the way it was that morning. she looked herself over in the small pond and stroked her black markings on her face. She looked around her and saw the poorly attended to plants. She lifted her hand over them and a faint pink light fell from her hand to the plants. As she smiled at her work the plants stood up and came into full bloom. She brushed the wrinkles off her kimono and carried her stuff with her as she leaped the wall with no strait. Once she was in her room she almost screamed but put her hand over her mouth to stop the noise. She growled at the man sleeping on her couch and threw a pillow on his head. He pushed the pillow away and pushed the auburn waves from his violet eyes.

"I almost had a heart-attack and had the guards at my door." Kagome yelled at him.

"Oi oi oi, I've had a rough day and I didn't want to argue with your Ota-san after I had to hear him lecture me for hours." Okatsi yawned.

"My Ota-san? Oh Kami....." Kagome rubbed the brigde of her nose between her index finger and thumb.

"Gomen, I really am."

"It's ok, at least you're on my couch." she walked into her room and stopped in the doorway.

"Ya.. I wouldn't have been but he was there first and I didn't feel like getting my head pulled off."

"......... Why is he naked?" Kagome tried not to hurt something.

"That would explain why he had the look of death in his eyes when I walked in." Okatsi was now next to her looking at Sesshomaru who was passed out, strung out on the bed the sheets barley covering him.

She picked up a shoe off the floor and hit him near his sensitive spot and he jumped up holding himself.

"Oh stop it, I didn't even hit it. Get out of my bed and put your clothes on." Kagome threw his clothes at him.

He dressed quickly, beaming, showing that he was a big man. Okatsi rolled his eyes and massaged Kagome's shoulders as she sat down in her chair in front of her mirror. Her eyes closed and the tension left her face. He placed her hand on his.

"Arigato. So why are you he- why are you _both_ here?" She stood to face them.

"Well after we spoke to your Ota-san he sent us here and said he gave our rooms to other guests." Okatsi sighed.

"Well I don't mind it, except that he's here too." Sesshomaru shoved his thumb at Okatsi.

Before he could respond Kagome held up her hand to stop him and gave a Sesshoamaru a warning look. She straitened out her fabric and started pinning it. They both looked at her with confused looks for a little bit.

"So you don't mind that we're here?" Sesshomaru asked dumbly.

"Iie, but I'll make you sleep outside if you don't let me have my space. I have some things to do." she went back to her pinning.

They stood there for a little bit longer both thinking the same thing.

"If we sleep in here, where will we sleep?" Okatsi looked at the bed.

"Ok," she put down her work and looked at them "you have two choices. You can either decide between the two of you who sleeps where or you can both share my bed." she had been waiting for this question, and smiled at herself when she saw their faces.

"Will you be there too?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

She looked at their hopeful faces and sighed "Yes, but if we do this sleeping arrangement, I better be able to sleep without you two fighting."

They looked at each other then nodded. She laughed then continued on her work as the boys found something to do.

* * *

As Kagome put on her night gown, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of how this was going to work. She turned as she heard a knock on a door.

"Come in." She raised an eyebrow as she saw both Sesshoamru and Okatsi walk into her room.

Her mouth began to water when she saw both of then were in tie pants and nothing more. Their eyes widened as they saw her in her light blue silky night gown. It had lace on the bottom and around the neck. It stopped a few inches above the knees and was spaghetti strap. She slipped into her bed and they stood there.

"Are you going to come to bed or are you going to sleep standing?" she sat up.

They looked at each other and they walked to opposite sides of the bed and slipped in next to Kagome. She laid down and felt two hands touch her waist then pull back. She looked at both of them as they scowled at each other.

"Figure it out." she laid on her side facing Okatsi.

Sesshomaru put his hand on her waist and Okatsi wrapped his legs with hers.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Once her eyes focused and she sat up, she untangled herself from two pairs of legs. She looked at the rest of the two bodies and had to stop herself from laughing. She got out of bed and took one last glance at the two guys who were holding each other, both dead asleep. She bathed, got dressed and as she was about to leave her room she saw a small piece of paper Sticking out of her door. She opened the door and got the note before it dropped.

Hime

I'll win my prize, no matter what.

You will be getting gifts and visits from me soon.

It would have been last night but I don't like sharing.

If I can't win my prize but normal means, I'll win you the traditional way.

Kagome crumpled the paper and threw it away. When she opened the door all the way and saw a bundle of flowers. The note said "Makimaru". She walked to the window across the hall and threw them out the window.

_'I think I might need some help.'_Kagome thought as she made her way to the wall to find the one person that could help her.

**AN: Awww yyaaayy!!!! It's going to get intense. I was thinking of having a lemon with the two guys but I'm going to save that for a final story. So instead I had an embarrassing moment, I hope you liked it. The next one might take a little while, so I can brain storm on it. Keep looking out for new stories and new chapters. Not much to say so till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know I left the story at a cliff hanger last time so I hope you're looking forward to what's in store for this chapter. I'm going to be starting a new story soon so keep an eye out for it. Not much to say so I'll get right to it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: Sensei**

"You know that this might turn out to be dangerous for you and your mates?" asked a woman of forty with bright red shoulder-length hair and charcoal black eyes.

"I wouldn't come to you if I didn't think so. Please sensei, you must help me. I haven't used my powers sense I've been home and I'm worried my powers might weaken if I don't use them." Kagome looked up at the woman as she sat on a lower level of the floor.

"It is true that your powers may dwindle if you secce to use them, but even for a human that takes many years. If you choose to condition your power I shall help you. Do you really think it may come to killing these men?" she leaned forward.

"Not Makimaru, he's too gentle at heart, but If Kange intends on killing my chosen then I will do the same to him." Kagome's eyes began to glow with the rage that was growing with the thought of her loved ones being hurt.

"Calm yourself. I don't want to have to rebuild my home like I had to last time you couldn't control yourself." the woman smiled with firm eyes.

Kagome took a deep breath and giggled at the past memories when she didn't know her own power. She could never control and keep a spell or incantation going without breaking something somewhere. She was sure it happened a few times sense then but there was never any real danger.

"Hai, eko" the woman said without looking away from Kagome.

"Someone is requesting to see you Lady Akane." a young man of 25 with raven hair and emerald eyes said from the doorway.

"Very well, send them in." Akane sighed with a slight smile on her lips.

Once he was gone Kagome couldn't help but laugh and had to hold herself up. Akane just looked at her with a level expression until she could breath.

"Another one, Akane? What happened to the last one? Did he get too old or too smart?" Kagome was wiping a tear from her eye.

"A little bit of both. Plus he was getting a little lazy in his chores."

"What chore? Giving you your time in his bed? Oh, I can see how that can get a little tiresome. You know maybe it's not them, maybe your just not keeping up." Kagome laughed again.

Akane couldn't help but turn red and giggle like a little school girl. They both fell silent and a few second later there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Akane said with a powerful voice.

Two men and a woman entered. The first man was older, a snake demon the look of a 30 year old human. He had natural gray hair with yellow eyes that scoped every inch of the room. He had to be the seeker. The next man was younger, a human of 30. He had chestnut hair with black eyes. He held a katana on his back, ten shukuren hidden in his pant pocket, a kunai in each boot and Poisson darts up each sleeve, he was the hunter and protector. The woman was a raccoon demon, with the appearance on a 17 year old human. She had black hair with black eyes. She seemed to be unprotected, which is what she was.

"Ah, just in time. This is Kagome-san, she shall be your escort." Akane smiled broadly at them.

They all looked Kagome over as she stood then bowed to them.

"Konichiwa, I would be very happy if you would except me on this mission. I will do whatever needed to help you home Lady Kiko." she smiled sweetly at them.

The two men's eye widened, but Kiko just smiled back with the same sweetness.

"I would love it if the hime of this region could accompany me on my journey home."

The older man's eye relaxed a little but the younger man's eye got even wider. Kagome just smiled bowed to Akane and followed them as they left.

* * *

"I know that you need to return home, but what is the urgency?" Kagome asked Kiko as they were setting up camp.

"I'm to marry. I was with my distant family when Tsuko and Inkomakru were sent to bring me home." Kiko pointed to the demon then the human in turn.

"That seems to be happening alot lately." Kagome murmmered to herself.

"You too?" Kiko side glanced her.

"Ya, after I made my choice. They don't know about my first choice, though. As soon as I can settle some things I'm going to tell them." Kagome's eyes glazed as she gazed into the fire.

"How long have you known them?"

"My first, almost two years. My new mate, I chose him not a week ago. I know it may seem really sudden, but I know what my heart wants and I made my choice." a smile tugged on her lips.

"I hope I can be as lucky as you. I-"

"-you haven't even met him?" Kagome turned to face her.

Kiko looked surprised and Kagome fell silent. Tsuko cleared his throat and the attention was turned to him.

"Your tent is ready. Would you like to see it?"

"I will." Kiko left to her tent.

"It's a rare talent. Even for demons." Tsuko put more wood in the fire.

Kagome stayed silent, watching him.

"You don't have to worry, I am here to protect you too, but you already know that." he stood and locked eyes with her.

"I hope no one minds bore." Inkomaru came into the clearing and swung a bore off his shoulder.

They stared at him for a moment then went to help him clean and cut the animal. By the time they put the first piece of meat on the fire Kiko came back dressed for bed. You could tell she was a child that wasn't up for fighting even if she was trained to the bone. She seemed so delicate even compared to a human. All the food was cut up into small pieces and had to be at the right temperature. Kagome had a feeling she might kill this demon before morning if she keeps being so picky. When they were done she walked back to her tent with Inkomaru fallowing her. Kagome was about to say something but Tsuko held up his hand until she were in the tent.

"He's like her teddy bear. She can't go to sleep without him. He'll only stay in there till she falls asleep then he goes to his own tent." he shook him head.

"I think he thinks of her a little more then someone who needs comfort." Kagome wiped her eyes clean of tears that troubled her every time she yawned.

"She has made love with him and he probably expects more, but he'll probably never get his wish." Tsuko stood up and left.

_'That's not true. If she had a choice she would pick him over any human or demon. She could change him so he could live a longer life, but her parents might kill him. I'm sorry you have to go through this Kiko-san.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she settled down.

The next week or so she would have to be on her toes every second.

**AN: That's the end of that one. I hope you don't hate me for cutting it short, but i have to support two stories now...... Well that was bad. Any way, till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Ya I know that there wasn't much in that chapter, but it'll get better I promise. Summer is almost here for me. I can't wait X3. I might be gone to see me family so just to let you know if it takes a while to put up one of my chapters, just wait up for me. Please look at my new chapter or get some of your friends to look at it. I haven't gotten any reviews, so I'm not sure how I'm doing. Well I said I would make this chapter good so I might as well get to it.** **Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 11: Trap**

As Kagome watched Kiko stand in front of her parents, she looked at Inkomaru, who was beaming even though his lips didn't turn up. She smiled at herself then waited until the conversation was done. After Kiko hugged and bowed to her parents she turned to smile at Kagome.

"Domo Agrigato, Kagome-sama. I could have never been able to face them without your help." Kiko hugged her tightly.

"Oi, don't hold me so tightly, but I'm glad I could help." Kagome smiled back at her.

Kiko ran over to Inkomaru who caught her and twirled her around then kissed her. She sighed as she thought about her mates, then frowned at the thought of her admirers.

"We can leave anytime you're ready, Kagome-sama." Tsuko said as he stood next to her.

"We can leave at noon. I want to be able to stay awake after night fall. You know that's when the best demons and monsters come out." Kagome smiled to herself.

* * *

"It's so good to see you again, my little Hime" Kagome's father greeted her as she walked into the Great Hall.

"Konichiwa, Oka-san, Ota-san." she hugged her mother, who waited for her daughter to be let go by her husband.

"You look like you worked hard, Kagome. Didn't that guard not do his job?" Sesshomaru nodded to Tsuko after he hugged his mate.

"As if I didn't let him get up anytime we got into trouble. He's to old, he needs to take it easy."

Tsuko smiled at everyone who turned to see his reaction.

"What, no greeting from my sweet sensitive guy?" Kagome made pouty lips.

"I'm not used to this, but I think you do deserve something." Otsuki kissed her lightly on the lips.

Sesshomaru growled lightly and Otsuki smerked at him.

"Don't tell me you two are competitive now?" Kagome groaned.

"Not so much." Sesshoamru frowned.

"It was just a little aquerd that we woke up to each other and not you." Otsuki looked away.

It was silent for a little bit then Kagome busted out into laughter. She laughed so loud and hard that everyone turned to look at her and she was rolling on the ground holding her gut.

"Gomen, I need to go see someone. I'll be back." Kagome said between giggles as she left.

* * *

"I can tell you have improved. You're more open to random moves, like a wild demon would use. It will help you a lot." Akane panted as she wiped the sweat with a towel.

"Arigato, Akane-sempai." Kagome streached her shoulder.

"I can't believe I can still fit into this outfit like I used to." Akane looked herself over.

Her hair hung around her face and she had on a tight brown and gold one-piece that fit her well trimed body. It was a deep v-cut with short sleeves.

"I know, this one was a strech, but somehow I got it on." Kagome tried to pull up her outfit.

It was a two-piece, that was navy blue and silver. It hugged her figure tightly and her breasts overflowed the tube-top and her butt showed more then it should have in her boy-shorts. Her hair was pulled into a high pony-tail, with a few hairs falling into her face.

"You're right, but hey, you could use it for your men." Akane smiled, while Kagome blushed.

"Lady Akane......."

"Hai, eko?" Akane turned to face her assistant.

"Uh....." he drew a blank as his breath caught in his throat at the sight of them.

"It'll come to you." Akane teased as she walked up to him and lifted his chin to look in her eyes.

"Supper is ready." he said after he shook his head.

"Very well. You should be heading home Kagome. You need to eat and I don't have enough to give you."

Kagome turned to the house so she could change.

"Keep it, it just takes up space here." Akane waved her hand as she left.

Kagome slipped on her kimono and began to walk back to the palace. She didn't want to face all the pesents looking like thier Hime, so she walked in the allys. She could pick up the scent of rain but she knew there would be none for a few more days. He was too noisy, even though he was trying really hard. She sighed and turned around to see blonde vanish around the corner.

"I saw you." Kagome said blankly.

"As expected of you, so beautiful and powerful." Kange stepped from behind the corner.

"Nani, Kange?" she stood strait, not blinking.

"Such a scary face, but I have come to get you."

"What are you going on about?"

"I told you, you're mine and I plan on having you." he stepped closer to her.

"Who said you were the one to make the choice? In the demon world it's the female who makes the choice. If you plan on having any demon for a bride you better get used to the idea." Kagome hissed at him.

"That very well may be true but in my world what I want, I get." he was a foot from her.

"Don't make me laugh you spoiled, self-centered br-"

He grabed her, spun her around and put a rag over her mouth and nose. Before Kagome could push his hand away she was pulled into unconsiousness. As she slipped from his grip he grabbed the rope he had on his belt.

"Even a demon will faint from the right dose of chloraphorme. Now I'll show you what happens when people don't give me what I want."

* * *

Kagome felt a tightness around her ankles and wrists and tried to pull away from it, but was held by it. She tried again but they didn't bugde. She opened her eyes to see a wrist held by a ring on iron conected to a chain. Her mind cleared and she noticed it was hers and pulled as hard as she could, but it still didn't give. She pulled herself up on her elbows and saw she was stripped down to her training outfit. She looked around and saw a dark room.

_'What the fu- Oh, fuck!! This is not good.'_Kagome thought to herself just as a door opened, blinding her with the light.

Once the light was gone, her eyes reajusted to see Kange looking at her from the edge of the bed. He had on a wicked smile and an unbuttoned pair of jeans. If she didn't hate him so much, she could apresiate his built. She growled, showing her fangs and he chuckled. He walked to her right side and sat next to her looking her down, then back up, locking with her eyes that leaked death.

"So beautiful."

He stroked her chin and tranced his fingers over her neck and collar bone. Her ears fell back as he touched them and her tail flicked out of the way before he could pet it. He smiled at her as her growl became louder. He touched her abdomen and pulled his hand down, but she snapped at him before it got to where it wanted.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

He turned and saw her eyes give off a faint glow.

"If you won't let me have you, then I'll just have my way before I set you free." he smiled at her.

"I'll kill you, if you dare touch me. If you let me go now I'll promise that your face will eventually go back to the way it is now." her voice dripped of poison.

"I'm not sure if you have a choice right now." he nodded to the chains that she pulled on.

She growled again and he laughed. She gasped as he roughly put his hand on her jewal. She smiled and began to rub it. She turned her head away from him trying to hold back a moan. His free hand moved to her breast and he began to massage it roughly. Her eyes began to roll and her body began to move on it's own.

"It seems your men haven't been giving you the right kind of attention." he nipped to tender skin on her neck, above her collar bone.

Her voice won and a low moan spilled from her lips. Kange moaned with her and moved both his hands faster. Her head tossed and turned as she tried to stop the reactions of her body that kept slipping past her control. She bit her lip as he bit her harder, a louder moan bursting from her. Her breathing began to spike and she bit her lip so hard it almost bled. Her eyes shot open and she screamed, then her body losened. Kange pulled his hand close to him to see that she had seeped through and licked it looking at her pant.

"What next?" he got up and walked to a closet in the room and opened it.

As he went throught the closet Kagome pulled in the chains again and felt it move. Kange returned with and small box, and smiled as he opened it and poored it on her. She saw things she thought she would never see. Two of them she couldn't even think or want to think what they were used for. Something in her burst and she pulled on the chains again.

"I thought you already learned that you can't-"

He fell back as her left chain broke and hit him in the head. She broke the other ones on her wrist and ankles and got up to face Kange. She waited for him to get up and go after her, but he didn't bugde. She egded closer to him and relaxed when she knew he was unconssious. She rubbed her wrists as she found her kimono and put it on. She had to hold back from kicking him, but left and headed back to the palace.

_'I_ _sware if that doesn't get him off my back, I think I might just kill him for what he did. I can't believe I actually cam. Chikuso, I hope Sesshomaru and Okasti don't smell me before I get a chance to bathe._'

**AN: Oh yes I did!!!!! I know it's not as awsome as my other lemons, but technicly that wasn't a lemon. Or was it? You tell me. Well ya, plz R&R and love me and my other stories. Not much to say so till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Time for the next chapter. I hope you liked what I did in the last chapter, it was just too tempting and I didn't want to stop. I think I might start adding more lime and lemony goodness, if not then I will for sure make a story with me idea of my main characters. Not saying anything, so you'll just have to keep reading. Have you ever seen Listerine commercials. I think those are the weirdest and stupidest commercials on T.V. And Flapjack is one of the best shows on T.V., that and Chowder. Well I'm going to get to it.**

**Chapter 12: Tension**

_'Thank Kami I dodged Okatsi. I know if I was anywhere near Sesshomaru, I probably wouldn't feel my legs for a few days. It's been a while.' _Kagome thought as she lathered up some soap.

"Konichiwa, my bride."

Kagome yelped as she covered herself and spun around. She saw Okasti waist deep in the water, with a big grin on his face. She wrapped her tail around her hips and hugged her breasts tightly frowning at him.

"What's that look for?" Okatsi walked closer to Kagome, his smile getting bigger.

"You scared me." Kagome looked at him and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Oh, it smells a little different to me." he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kagome gasped and smiled at the feel of his body close to hers and she relaxed a little. She carefully wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his neck.

"A little anguish are we?" his hands trailed down to cup her butt and squeezed it.

"Maybe." she nipped the skin between his shoulder and neck.

"Kagome." Okatsi growled as he picked her up and carried her over to the side of the hot spring.

He set her down on the corner so she would be out of the water. He pulled back to look at her as she pulled her hair into a pony tail. As soon as she put her hands down he was kissing her. She wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer. She could feel his cock on her inner thigh, and moaned loudly as she bit her hard on her shoulder. His hands made feather touches down her waist and up her back making her shiver. She took his mouth as she pressed closer to him. He took his mouth from hers and nipped her collar bone, making her yelp and frown at him. He smiled at her as he sucked on her right nipple and played with the other with his hand. She moaned lowly and lifted her leg up to his waist. He switched his tasks and his fingers found her jewel. Kagome's moans became louder and her breathing became quicker. He made light kisses down her body, until he was level with her pubic bone. He ran his hand down her leg kissing her inner thigh, then he hitched her leg over his shoulder. Before she could react his tongue was attacking her jewel, and his fingers had moved to her entrance and entered. She closed her eyes and moved her hips with his hand.

"Faster." Kagome whispered.

Okasti moved his hand faster and faint noises came from Kagome's lips. He moved his hand even faster and sucked on her jewel, running his teeth over it. Louder noises escaped her mouth and her head fell back.

"O..Okasti, I'm going to...t-Ahhh!!!" she leaned back as her body reacted its climax.

He licked up every last drop that spilled from her body, and leveled with her eyes.

"So sweet." Okasti licked his fingers.

Kagome purred as she nipped his neck and griped his cock, making him buck. She smiled and rubbed his head on her clit.

"Dozo." Okasti begged.

She placed him at her entrance and wrapped her legs around him. He bucked into her, pulled almost all the way out then slammed into her. Kagome bit her lip hard trying to hold in a scream. Okasti gripped her waist and pulled her close.

"Go on my bride, scream as loud as you want." he slammed into her harder.

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed with every thrust. Okasti clung his mouth to her breast, and Kagome gripped his hair. Okasti growled and bit her neck still thrusting, and Kagome gripped his shoulders so hard, blood trickled from his skin.

"Faster.... Harder..." Kagome gasped between pants.

Okasti obliged, and Kagome held herself closer to Okasti. They could feel each other getting closer to their limit. They bit each others neck right before they climaxed.

"Okasti!!!"

"Kagome!!"

They clung to each other catching their breaths. Kagome fell back onto the stone and Okasti sat down in the water. Once Kagome could breath calmly she pulled herself up and over to Okasti. She saw the mess she made on his neck and licked the blood. Okasti turned to clean the blood off Kagome's shoulder when she was done. They looked at each other for a little bit then Kagome began to wash herself.

"Why are you doing that?"

"I don't think I could handle another fun time today." Kagome smiled.

"Hmm." Okasti looked at her mating marks.

"It must seem weird, knowing that your bride has another mate." Kagome rinsed herself off.

"A little bit, but at least I know I get to have my own time with you, before I chose to share."

"What do you mean share?" Kagome turned to him before she grabbed a towel.

"You'll find out soon enough." he kissed her deeply before he walked back to their room, grabbing a towel.

Kagome stood there for a moment thinking about what he said and shook some thoughts away and headed back to the room.

**AN: I know it was really short but after that lemon I didn't know what to write. Hope you liked it though. It's hot up here and I only have two weeks till school is over. Wooo-hooo!!!!! If you think you know what Okasti meant, go ahead and take a guess. Well not much to saw, so till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	13. report

**AN: I was grounded and now I can finally be back on the computer. I'll put up the next chapter soon. Put up with me for a lil bit longer, I promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Greetings my loyal minions/readers. I know you have been with me long time, and I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter but I'll be working on it as much as I can. Remember a vampieress has to act human sometimes. Better get to it.**

**Chapter 14**

Kagome could feel a smile pulling her lips even before she was fully conscious. As the world around her began to focus she still couldn't wipe the smile from her face. First the smells sharpened and she remembered she shared her room now and she turned so her face was in the pillow. Her hearing was close behind and the breathing of her two lovers came into focus. Just by their breathing she could tell who was who and even their moods. Sesshomaru was to her left and he was upset and wanted to talk, Okatsi was to her right and was happy but cautious of Sesshomaru. She knew that if she dealt with it now it wouldn't end well, so she waited until on of them tried to get her to move.

"You can stop pretending to sleep, we know you're awake." Sesshomaru rubbed her shoulder trying to turn her over.

Kagome rolled his hand off her shoulder and lifted herself up on her elbows. She decided it would be better to look at Sesshomaru first and not make him mad. She turned her head to look at him through her hair. She could tell even though she had washed herself thoroughly he could smell what happened last night and she still smelled like it. His eyes were full of the look that he would always give her right before they made love. She groaned and laid back down. This was going to be harder then she thought. Before Okasti could do something to make Sesshomaru mad she climbed out of the covers and off the bed, not risking climbing over them like she usually did. She dressed quickly behind a not so effective fold up wall.

'_Whoever gave me this will never be forgiven.'_Kagome thought to herself as she tried not to look at the guys as they looked at her as she dressed.

"You can't avoid this forever." Sesshomaru came up behind her.

Kagome yelped, punched his shoulder and pushed by him. Okatsi took her hand as she walked by, but she let go after squeezing it. She sat down facing away from them as she brushed her hair. She didn't jump as Sesshomaru put his hands on her shoulders and leaned close.

"You know how bad I am at sharing." Sesshomaru nibbled her ear.

Kagome looked at Okasti first then turned her eyes to her first lover.

"I know that and it seems like you're just going to have to get used to it. And no fighting." Kagome gave him a stern look.

"That's not quit what I was thinking, love."

Kagome's eyes widened and she got up to leave before the smell could spread.

"Oh!" she heard Okatsi exclaim as she left the room.

'_That was close. It doesn't seem like him but I could see it happening.'_Kagome thought to herself and she shivered.

* * *

_'Now that I'm away hopefully I can calm down before I have to deal with my guests.'_Kagome was sitting on the edge of the fountain.

She watched as children played and parents yelled at them for not staying close. She saw couples sitting closely to each other and holding hands. She saw that she was taking the eyes many people. She only smiled and turned back to the water.

"OW!!"

A small child was clutching his knee, that was bleeding. Kagome knelled next to him and he met her eyes with his own over filling with tears.

"Are you alright youji?"

He shook his head as more tears spilled from his eyes.

"May I help you?"

He met her eyes again and nodded.

She lifted him up and set him down on the side of the fountain. She got a corner of her kimono wet and used it to wipe the wound. Once it was clean she leaned over and kissed his knee. When she pulled away the wound was completely healed. He looked at his knee in amazement and then at her. She smiled and ruffled his hair then shooed him away.

"If you wanted to conceale who you are that's not really the best way to do it."

"Yuki-chan!"

Kagome hugged her life long friend and servant.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you in so long I've.... been busy." Kagome smiled nervously.

"Oh come off it Kagome-sama. I really don't want to bother you when you're entertaining your new mates." Yuki smiled.

"I knew you had changed for the better. Who is he?" Kagome linked arms with her.

"What do you mean?" Yuki looked at fruit in a stand.

"Don't you try that on me Yu-cha. I can see right through you." Kagome used Yuki's childhood nick-name.

Yuki avoided Kagome's eyes until she turned and broke down.

"Fine, I've known him for a while and he's been courting me as long as he's known me. He's kind, sweet, funny, generous and so perfect."

"When do I get to meet this mystery guy?"

"How 'bout right now."

They both turned and saw a tall demon with olive skin, dirty blond hair and violet eyes.

"Kon-kun!" Yuki ran and hugged him.

"My lil Yuki-chan." he kissed her forehead.

"Well, I have to say that you have good taste, Yu-chan." Kagome giggled.

Yuki blushed and buried her face into Kon's neck.

"This must be the Hime. Hajimemashite." Kon tipped his head.

Kagome looked him over before nodding back.

"So what will we do today my Yuki-chan?" his hand moved along her waist.

"Kon-kun!!!" Yuki's face and neck turned red looking back and forth from Kon to Kagome.

"It's fine Yu-chan, I'll see you back home."

As Kagome headed back to face her mates her mind was clouded.

_'I can't help but get a bad feeling about that guy. I'll have to keep an eye on Yu-chan.'_

**AN: Fail-sauce!!!!!! That too much much much much too long, but I finally got it. So much drama I never had a chance to start writing again. I'll try my best ext chapter ASAP. Read and review my loyal minions and faithful readers. Till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry it's taken so much time to work on this. Everything sucks, but I learn to live with it. I work on my stories as much as I can any chance I get. Well I might as well not take anymore time talking and get to the story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14**

"Where to now?"

Kagome was pulled out of her trance my the voice of her first chosen.

"I'm not sure. I feel like there's something that needs to be done but... I just can't see it like I usually do."

"Well whatever it is you know I'm here to help you with all my power." Sesshomaru kissed her cheek.

"What? I'm not apart of this?"

They turned to see Kagome's second chosen.

"It's not like that Okasti, you weren't there the first time so-"

"-So maybe I shouldn't be part of it? Let me tell you something. Even though I wasn't there and I may not fully understand doesn't mean I wouldn't do the same as Onii-sama here." He shoved his thumb in Sesshomaru's direction. "I love you all the same."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Your right Okasti. You should know, and it's your choice if you want to help... once I figure out what it is." Kagome sighed.

"I'll tell you what happened... Imoto-chan." Sesshomaru took Okasti around the shoulders and led him out of the room.

_'What is it young one?'_

_'I'm not sure. It's very strong... It's almost the feeling of a demon, but... that's not right'_

_'I can sense it also. It's very strange. It's almost familiar.'_

_'You know this?'_

_'I'm not sure. I need to meditate.'_

Kagome layed her head in her hands, sighed and walked out of her room. She could hear Sesshomaru speaking to Okasti and walked the other way, forcing her to go up to the tower. The tower was higher then any building in sight, human sight that is. Kagome could easily see the tower of the closest palace to hers. It was at least five days journey, but she could make it in a little over two. The palace wasn't such to those who didn't know. It was the school she had found Sesshomaru in and where she had defeated the demon who wanted her dead. Now, something else was threatening her way of life once again. Something that would be nothing like Onigumo, but much stronger and much more merciless. The soft sound of demon foot falls where approached Kagome from the stairs. Her form stayed calm so did her mind, for she knew these steps one-hundred yards away.

"Good morning Ota-sama." Kagome said without turning

"I shouldn't expect anything less from the daughter of my wife."

"I'm your daughter too." She turned to look at him.

"Ah, Yes. That is very true. Even though you have been here for over a month, I have not loved you like a father should his daughter." He placed his hand on her cheek.

"You love me every moment Ota-sama, as I you."

"Don't forget about your loving Oka-san, Dear." He turned just as she walked from the shadows of the palace.

"Never missing a thing." She smiled warmly at them.

"I knew you would come even before you did." He kissed her, then turned to his daughter.

Kagome looked at the two people, combined, who made her. She had his raven hair, wide mouth, heart shaped face, his height and sturdy build. She also had her eyes, full lips, long limbs and fingers, and curved shape that complimented her build.

"Your Ota-san is right. You haven't been shown the love that a daughter should be given. So I have planed for all of us to go into the mountains for a camping trip."

"Oh, that would be wonderful oka-sama, but...."

"If it's your mates, I have already invited them. They are getting ready as we speak." Her mother smiled sweetly.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it, smiled, hugged and thanked her parents. She walked down to her room and saw her mates busy at work packing her and their things. She sat down to watch them and they kissed her when they passed her. She layed down on her bed and spoke with her demon.

_'Have you figured out what, or who it is yet?' _Kagome reached into her mind.

_'Not yet young one, but I know I'm getting close now. It seems I locked the memory away for the safty of others. It may take more time, but I feel my wall breaking.'_ her demon pulled back from her gently.

Kagome sighed loudly and heard a chuckle. She lifted her head and opened one eye and saw both of her mates sitting on the edge of the bed watching her.

"Are you having issues with yourself again, Love?" Sesshomaru chuckled again.

Okasti raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm very close to my demon." Kagome breathed.

Okasti nodded and placed his hand on hers.

"Is everything alright, Hime?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a few things that need to be sorted out. Is everything packed?"

Okasti and Sesshomaru looked at each other then to her.

"We have been done for over two hours." Okasti's lips cracked into a smile.

"Your mother yelled at us and told us to go wake you up after all the hard she had gone through. Not to mention all the other things she said to us." Sesshomaru's eye became hard.

"Oh Goddess! I'm sorry, I'll speak with her to her about it and give her my own scolding. No one should be treating either of my loves' poorly. Even if it is my Oka-sama." She kissed each one of them on the cheek and stretched.

She felt a tickle below her ribs and flinched back into a ball and scolded her mates, who both had their hands hidden along with a smile. She pounced Sesshomaru first, because she where his ticklish spots were. She knew that his muscles became weak when he was tickled, but she felt the tickling under her ribs again and laughed loudly reaching around to get Okasti. As Her hands left Sesshomaru he spun around and grabbed both of her hands and pulled them above her head, leaving her defenceless. Okasti tickled her where Sesshomaru instructed him to and she wriggled, shrieked and begged them to stop. They finally heard her pleas over her laughter and Okasti lowered his hands but Sesshomaru kept hid hold. When Kagome could finally breath and think clearly she took in her position and blushed wildly and tried to pull her hands free.

"Come on, Sesshomaru-kun. Let me go." Kagome blushed deeper.

Sesshomaru looked her over, then his eyes flicked behind her at Okasti, then back to her. The smile that made her melt and and sent a shock of electricity through her body. She felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and she froze.

"You don't have to be like that Hime. Sesshomaru and I, have come to an agreement. I have a feeling you'll enjoy what we've come up with."

Kagome's mind kicked into gear as she realised what was about to happen, then it began to shut down so she could really enjoy it.

"Come along dear. We're ready to leave and we need to leave quickly if we are going to get to the spot on time." Kagome's father called from the door.

All three of them froze in place. Kagome wriggled a little and caught the guys attention. They looked at her then each other and laughed. They each kissed her and picked up some luggage.

As they passed through the palace gates Kagome's mind finally kicked back into gear.

_'Oh Goddess, that was too close. I can't believe they actually talked about that and..... and agreed on it??? I'll definitely have to watch them.'_

_'Why would you do that young one? I know you want to. You can try to hide it from others, but you can't hide it from me. Especially when I've done the very same thing many, many times.'_

_'Argh! I can't believe this! I...... it is a very pleasant thought though......'_

Kagome zoned out of reality and into a hidden fantasy

* * *

As the newly formed family headed up the mountain, an evil followed silently in the shadows behind them. Perfecting its plan.

**AN: That's all folks!!!! Ok, no it's not. Just the end of the chapter. I'm so sorry I've taken so long to finish this one, but I'm working out a system so I can get the maximum work done in the shortest amount of time possible. I'll start working on the next one as soon as I upload this one. Well I'll get back to work. Till next time.**

**Jyanne**


End file.
